Nightwish
by MadeInHell89
Summary: Yugi verliebt sich in Yami, als er in seine Klasse kommt. Doch er hat auch einen Verehrer, der ihn sehr derbe unter DRuck setzt und ihn zu einem Unmenschlichen Spiel zwingt...YamixYugi Das mit dem Raiting stimmt net so, wäre froh wenn mir das jemand erklä


**Hi Leutz!**

Dies ist meine erste FanFiction, die ich hier update, eine Geschichte, die hauptsächlich mit den Liedern der Band Nightwish handelt. Ich kenne mich nicht so wirklich hiermit aus, ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn sich jemand bereitstellen würde und mir hier die ganze Sache erklären würde! Seit aber bitte gnädig mit meiner Rechtschreibung, bin net so ne Helle!

**Autor:** MadeInHell89

**Titel:** Nightwish

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir gehört alles diesem Japanesen Kazuki Takahshi wähhääääääää

**Gerne:** Shounen-ai, Romantik, Drama, Lemon und Gewalt!

**Pairing:** Yami x Yugi

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! Na dann viel Spaß beim Lesen! Euer Killerkücken

**1. Kapitel: Nemo**

**Yamis Sicht**

Endlich wieder in der Schule! Wie sehr habe ich mich danach gesehnt, wieder hier sein zu dürfen! Langsam gehe ich durch das große Tor und genieße jeden Schritt, den ich mache. 1 Woche lang war ich nun Zuhause… Eine lange Woche, wo ich nicht hier sein durfte. Ich hatte mich gewehrt, doch ich musste, leider, daheim bleiben. Gelangweilt hatte ich mich, niemand war gekommen, um mich zu besuchen. Niemand… wer sollte auch? Ich habe keine Freunde, sie haben mich alle verlassen… Weil ich nur ein Ziel hatte…

Ich schließe die Augen und schnuppere genussvoll in der Eingangshalle herum… Dieser Duft… er erinnert mich zwar an viele negative Sachen, z.B. als sich meine Freunde von mir abgewandt hatten, aber er erinnert mich auch an positives, obwohl dass nicht sehr viel ist… Aber hauptsächlich erinnert er mich an ihn… Immer wieder sehe ich ihn wie er auf seinem Platz sitzt und mit seinen Gang-Mitgliedern Schwachsinn trieb. Der Hausmeister hatte sie schon oft beim Rauchen erwischt, doch nie haben sie deswegen eine Strafe bekommen, obwohl es eigentlich strengstens untersagt ist. Man darf hier nicht Rauchen, aber in welcher Schule dieser Welt durfte man überhaupt Rauchen? Sie wollen damit die Kinder schützen… Meine Meinung ist, dass sie sie damit nur noch mehr dazu animieren, aber na ja, ich bin kein Politiker, und Raucher erst recht nicht. Ich habe es zwar mal versucht, wegen ihm… Er ist Kettenraucher, dass geht mir in die Nase. Wenn meine Eltern eine Rauchen, stinkt das erbärmlich und ich könnte kotzen. Doch bei ihm… Bei ihm ist es ein lieblicher Duft, den ich immer wieder gerne schnüffle. Ich konnte damals nicht eine Zigarette rauchen, aber ich hebe sie auf. Ich habe sie nämlich auch von ihm bekommen. Sie ist mein kleines „Heiligtum". Ich habe lange gebraucht, sie einmal anzuzünden, es hat mir auch ein Messer durchs Herz gejagt, die Zigarette anzuzünden, aber nach einem Zug war sie wieder aus und lag in der obersten Schublade in einem kleinen gepolsterten Kästchen, mit einem Foto von ihm…

Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich so richtig verliebt bin. Mir ist es egal ob er mich liebt, so denke ich zumindest… Als er vor vier Monaten mit seiner Bande zu uns an die Schule kam… es war diese Berühmte Liebe auf den ersten Blick… Ich konnte mich an dem Tag nicht von ihm satt sehen… Er sah einfach so… sexy aus… und so süß mit seinem kindlichen Gesicht… Seit kurzem zieren dieses Gesicht zwei Piercings, Unterlippe und Augenbraue, die ihm unglaublich gut stehen… Ok, ihm steht alles. Als ich vor kurzem im Schwimmbad war, da war er auch da. Dort hab ich zum ersten Mal sein Tatoo gesehen. Der Anfang war mit seiner Badeshorts verdeckt gewesen, dann zweigte er ab; einmal kurz zu seinem Bauchnabel, wo zwei geschwungene, dicke Linien seine Seiten umgaben und der Rest ging auf seinen Rücken, mit vielen kleinen Ästen. Ich war mal in so einem Laden und habe nachgefragte, Tribal Ornamente nennt man so was… Er hatte so was auch auf seiner linken Schulter, die hin zu seiner linken Brust abzweigte… Eigentlich steh ich ja nicht gerade auf so etwas, aber bei ihm… da ist es anders…

Seine Ähnlichkeit zu mir hab ich erst später bemerkt, als sie mich das erste Mal in den Fängen hatten. Sie hatten mich in „ihrer" Gase erwischt und mich niedergeschlagen. Doch den Schmerz spürte ich nicht. Ich sah nur ihn… Da konnte ich ihn mir mal genauer ansehen… Und ich hätte beinahe eine Latte bekommen, als er auf mich zukam und er weitermachte… Es waren keine Schmerzen… Für mich waren es fast Streicheleinheiten, als er mich jedes Mal mit seiner Faust traf… Seine Haut, sie war schon da so zart… Wie ist sie erst, wenn er mich nicht schlägt, sondern wirklich berührt, ohne mich zu „verletzen"? Diese Frage hatte ich mir am selben Abend auch gestellt… 10 Minuten später musste ich im Badezimmer mein Keuchen unterdrücken…

Nachdem ich die Halle betreten habe, suche ich schon automatisch mit meinen Augen nach ihm… Und ich werde auch fündig… Er sitzt auf seinem Stammplatz und hat, wie üblich, eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel hängen. Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht starre… Er sieht mal wieder verboten gut aus! Ich hasse eigentlich unsere Schuluniform… Aber bei ihm… Wie gesagt, ihm steht einfach alles… Ich bleibe kurz stehen und beobachte ihn, wie er genüsslich an seiner Zigarette zieht und den leicht bläulichen Dunst wieder auspustet… Doch ich muss weitergehen, die anderen Schüler wollen auch rein… Also setze ich, unfreiwillig, meine Sitzpolster wieder in Gang und mache den Weg frei…

Plötzlich stößt mich jemand hart an der Schulter. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, mit der Nase zuerst, zu Boden. Der, der mich umgestoßen hat, lacht hämisch und ruft: „Hey Yugi! Unser Spielzeug ist von seinem Urlaub zurück!"

Ich schaue schnell auf, hoffe dass er zu mir schaut. DA! Seine violetten, wunderschön großen, anziehenden Augen schauen zu mir herunter. Ich bleibe gespannt liegen. Ich kann einfach diesem Blick nicht widerstehen. Er hat ein leichtes Lächeln aufgesetzt, was ich kurzerhand erwidere. Mir ist es egal ob es nun hämisch oder sonst wie gemeint ist! Er schaut zu mir, dass ist das wichtigste, was im Augenblick zählt. Und… seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben… Ich wünsche mir, dass dieser Moment ewig dauern würde, doch dass geht leider nicht… Doch ich höre noch sein süßes Lachen, als einer seiner Freunde einen Witz gerissen hat, doch wir schauen uns trotzdem weiterhin in die Augen, so wie ein Band, dass sich nicht so leicht durchtrennen lässt. Ob der Witz nun über mich war oder nicht, ist mir egal…

Ich spüre, wie sich etwas auf meinen Rücken stellt und ich muss schmerzvoll auf keuchen, doch ich wende meinen Blick nicht ab… Ich werde zu Boden gedrückt, doch ich versuche mich zu wehren. Ich muss unwillkürlich meine Augen schließen und meine Kraft zu konzentrieren, und höre ein Gejohle von Seiten Yugis und muss meine Augen sofort wieder öffnen… Mittlerweile schauen sie mich alle an, einer klatscht sogar in die Hände, und Yugi mustert mich interessiert. Ich weiß nicht wen sie von uns beiden anfeuerten, ihren Kumpel oder mich, doch für Yugi, stemmte ich mich nochmals gegen ihn und schaffe es fast mich mit meinem Oberkörper aufzurichten, als Yugi plötzlich aufsteht und zu mir kommt! Mein Herz schlägt mir vor Freude im Hals. Er kam tatsächlich zu mir! Meine Knie werden weich, obwohl ich immer noch bäuchlings liege, und ich drohe wieder unter dem Gewicht einzuknicken, doch was Yugi da macht… es macht mich einfach überglücklich!

Er nimmt tatsächlich die Taschen, wie ich jetzt erkenne, von mir herunter und… ich glaub ich spinne, er hält mir seine Hand als stütze zum Aufstehen hin! Wie in Trance ergreife ich sie und stehe langsam auf, genieße diesen sanften Druck, den seine Hand auf meine ausübt… Seine Haut… sie war wirklich so weich wie der Kaschmirpullover meiner Mutter… Wolle war richtig rau dagegen… Und trotzdem hatte sie die Kraft erwachsene Menschen umzuhauen… und einen 17-jährigen Teenager, nämlich mich… ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er immer noch meine Hand hielt und mich wieder mit seinen Augen in seinen Bann zog… Ich war wieder wie paralysiert, begeistert von diesem wunderschönen Farbton…

Plötzlich staut sich mein Blut und meine Hand, die er festhält, fängt an wie wild zu pochen. Als ich runter sehe, bemerke ich dass er immer fester zudrückt und sie mittlerweile richtig quetscht, doch noch stehe ich diese Schmerzen durch, wenn man das überhaupt Schmerzen nennen kann. Meine Hand war in seiner, darauf konzentrierte ich mich… Doch langsam wurde es mir doch unangenehm und ich versuchte leicht meine Hand zurück zu ziehen, doch er drückt immer fester zu.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Yamilein? Irgendetwas Bestimmtes vor, hm?", fragte er mit seiner überzogen kalter Stimme. Das einzigste, was mir nicht an ihm gefällt. Ich weiß, dass das nicht seine richtige Stimme ist. Im Unterricht klingt sie viel sanfter, freundlicher. Einfach nur zum träumen… Deswegen hatte ich schon ein paar Verwarnungen vom Lehrer bekommen. Ich solle gefälligst zu Hause schlafen, und nicht im Unterricht. Pah! Am liebsten hätte ich ihm jedes Mal die Wahrheit gesagt, doch ich sollte es lieber lassen. Ich will nicht das Yugi es so erfährt…

„N-Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf!", stellte ich als Gegenfrage und mein zittriger Unterton in meiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, wofür ich mich eigentlich selber Ohrfeigen könnte. Ich wollte vor Yugi nicht als Schwächling dastehen, doch dass war leider wieder mal der Fall…

„Wie ich darauf komme? Nun du ziehst deine Hand weg und weichst mir etwas aus… Wo willst du denn hin, Yamilein? Komm, sag es mir…", sagte er und machte dabei ein Engelsgesicht, dass seine beiden Piercings besonders herausstechen ließ… wie gemein! Ob er gemerkt hat, dass ich diesem Gesicht nicht widerstehen kann?

Doch es Läutet zum Unterricht und er lässt meine Hand los, die schon einen Leichten Blauton hatte. Ich ziehe sie zurück und schaue sie mir genau an, ziehe sie schützend in meine andere Hand.

„Ohh, hat sich das arme Yamilein wehgetan?", sagte er im ziemlichen sarkastischen Ton und fängt an kalt zu lachen, worauf hin seine Bande mit einstimmt. Einer seiner Freunde bringt ihm seine Tasche mit und er hängt sie sich über seine Schulter. ER stemmt sich auf meine Höhe und flüstert mir noch etwas ins Ohr. „Wir sehen uns nachher, Süßer!" Danach gab er mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und geht lachend mit seinen Leuten weg. Wie schon sooft an diesem Tag, bleibe ich wie paralysiert stehen… Er… hat mir ein Küsschen gegeben. Ich hebe ungläubig meine pochende Hand und lege sie an die wohlig kribbelnde Stelle, wo ich seine Lippen gespürt habe… Er hatte es schon oft gemacht, jedes mal wenn ich wieder von ihnen verprügelt worden war. Doch noch nie hat er… er hat mich… ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Es muss ein Traum sein. Ein Traum… der nie zu Ende gehen soll…

Langsam nehme ich meine Tasche hoch und gehe Richtung Tür, die zu meiner Klasse führt…

Er hat mich „Süßer" genannt…

Ich setze mich auf meinen Platz direkt am Fenster. Ich dachte immer noch an Yugis Worte… Noch nie hat er mich Süßer genannt… Ich habe es mir so oft gewünscht, doch noch nie hat er es gemacht… Und jetzt auf einmal…! Ich weiß, ich sollte mir darauf nichts einbilden, doch es könnte doch theoretisch… Nein Yami! Das ist nicht möglich… er wird es einfach so mal gemacht haben! Vielleicht sogar um dich zu ärgern! Come down! Er hat dich Süßer genannt. Na und! Was ist schon dabei! Er muss dich nicht gleich lieben… Du bist für ihn ein Spielzeug, mit dem er sich vergnügt, wann ihm danach ist… Er wird dich nie und nimmer lieben! Außerdem… er wird bestimmt nicht schwul sein… Wenn du ihm das gestehst wirst du das Gras von unten wachsen sehen! Also mach dir keine Hoffnungen… Ich zwickte mich selber mal fest in die Hand… Oh man, jetzt rede ich schon mit meinem Unterbewusstsein! Aber obwohl ich nicht schizophren bin, muss ich mir selber eingestehen, dass mein Unterbewusstsein Recht hat. „Hihi"… Hat jetzt mein Unterbewusstsein gelacht oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet! Ich bilde meine nicht-schmerzende Hand zu einer Faust und schlage sie mit meiner ganzen Kraft gegen die andere. Kurz darauf merke ich dass ich es lieber hätte sein sollen, denn ein pochender und heftiger Schmerz breitete sich in meinem gesamten Arm aus, sodass ich zusammenzucke und ihn schützend an meinem Körper ziehe. Irgendwer fängt auch an zu lachen. Doch ich glaube das ist bloß wieder mein Unterbewusstsein. Ein böser Blick reicht und es ist wieder still. Ich beuge noch ein bisschen über meinem Arm und krümme etwas meinen Rücken, sodass ich, für mich, in einer bequemen Lage sitze und die Augen langsam schließe um mich zu beruhigen.

Ich bleibe so sitzen, bis ich auf einmal einen Blick in meinem Rücken spüre. Ich drehe mich langsam nach hinten, als ich bemerke, dass Yugi mich anstarrt! Schnell drehe ich mich nach vorne und werde Augenblicklich rot, schaue schnell zu Boden damit es keiner bemerkt. Hat Yugi mich schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet?

Er hatte wieder dieses sanfte in seinen Augen, und er hat so lieb gelächelt… Könnte es sein, dass er gelacht hat und nicht mein Unterbewusstsein! Langsam drehe ich mich nochmal nach hinten, nur um wieder festzustellen, dass er immer noch diesen wohligen Gesichtsausdruck hat. Ich glaube er wusste den Grund, warum ich mich wieder umgedreht hatte, denn er nickte leicht und blieb einfach so sitzen, schaute mich weiter an. Ich konnte zwar nicht widerstehen, doch drehte ich mich nach kurzer Zeit wieder um. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schaute nach draußen. Herrlichster Sonnenschein und wolkenloser Himmel. Seltsames Wetter für Februar… In zwei Tagen bekommen wir Zeugnisse und danach haben wir ein paar tage frei… ich freu mich schon; meine Eltern haben doch tatsächlich einen Kurzurlaub weiter im Süden gebucht, direkt am Meer… ich liebe das Meer!

Doch weiter konnte ich nicht denken, denn ich merke wie jemand mir ein Stück Papier auf meinen Tisch legt und dieser dann Richtung Mülleimer geht. Es wird mir warm ums Herz, als ich sehe, wer mir diesen Zettel auf meinen Tisch gelegt hat: Yugi!

Ich betrachte es nur, traue mich nicht wirklich es zu öffnen. Doch im nächsten Moment kommt er wieder und schaut mich wieder mit diesem Engelsgesicht an, und das man sich einfach verlieben muss! So in etwa als Bestätigung: Ich habe das Geschrieben und ich möchte, dass du es liest! Also strecke ich langsam meinen Arm aus und hole das stück Papier zu mir, entfalte es und halte es mir unter die Nase.

‚Nana, sind wir denn etwa schon soweit sich selber zu verletzen? Lass das lieber, sonst bist du nicht mehr so hübsch wie früher, und ich möchte nicht, dass du so leidest…'

Ich lese es mir noch zwei, drei mal durch, kann einfach nicht glauben was da steht… nicht mehr so hübsch wie früher? Und er möchte nicht, dass ich so leide? Wie ist DAS bitte zu verstehen? Ich hebe meinen Rucksack auf meinen Schoß und schaue erstmal auf meinen Stundenplan. Kunst! Ich suche meine beiden Mäppchen, ich brauche zwei, da ich sonst meine Zeichenutensilien nicht so schnell finde und sie auch nicht so schnell von der Menge erdrückt werden, raus und lege sie auf meinen Tisch. Ich suche mir einen Stift und schreibe ihm noch schnell eine Antwort drunter:

‚Wieso selber verletzen! Wie kommst du denn darauf! Und wie soll ich bitte verstehen, was du mit ‚dass ich so leide' meinst! Die meisten Verletzungen krieg ich ja durch deine Bande!'

Das er mich ‚Süßer' und ‚Hübsch' genannt hat, lass ich lieber weg, weil ich merke, wie mir der Zorn unwillkürlich hochsteigt. Aber ich atme ein paar Mal tief durch; ich habe vor kurzem gemerkt, das ich so meine Aggression etwas abbauen kann. Da ich sowieso nach hinten zu unserem Schrank muss, wo Yugi sitzt, lege ich ihm unauffällig das Stück Papier auf seinem Platz und hole meine Kunstsachen aus dem Schrank. Als ich am Rückweg zu meinem Platz bin, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Yugi meine Antwort liest. Ich versuche ihm des Weiteren keinen Blick zu schenken, was mir aber auch ziemlich schwer fällt. Doch ich schaffe es zurück, breite meine Kunstsachen aus. Ich schaue mir noch mal mein Bild an, welches ich letzte Stunde gemalt habe. Einen Sonnenuntergang mit einer kleinen Insel und sonst nur das spiegelnde Wasser. Ich verbessere noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Ich muss unbedingt eine gute Note auf das Bild bekommen, sonst bekomm ich in diesem Fach arge Probleme; ich bin zwar nicht der einzigste, der dieses Bild zu spät abgibt, aber trotzdem… Meine 2 vom letzten Jahr möchte ich schon gern behalten…

Ich zeichne noch hier und da etwas, verbessere was an meinen Palmen und der kleinen Insel und bringe noch etwas Farbe in mein Wasser. Als ich dann irgendwann zufrieden mit meinem Bild bin, lege ich meine Stifte an ihren Platz und lehne ich mich entspannt zurück. Ich stoße dabei auf etwas Weiches und Warmes. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, wie Yugi interessant mein Bild mustert! Ich war wohl so dermaßen mit meiner Zeichnung beschäftigt, dass ich Yugi überhaupt nicht bemerkt habe. Er hat auch nicht auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, warum weiß ich nicht. Er hätte einfach etwas sagen müssen… Aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich dann so derbe erschreckt, dass ich das ganze Bild versaut hätte… Ob er das gewusst hat? Wahrscheinlich nicht… aber, liebes Unterbewusstsein, ich hoffe es… Zum Glück gibt es zu dieser Bemerkung nichts von meinem Unterbewusstsein zu hören.

Ich lasse ihn in Ruhe. Ich warte einfach bis er mich bemerkt. Ich muss immer wieder zwischen ihm und meinem Bild schauen… Vielleicht aus Fassungslosigkeit… ich meine, sonst hat er sich nie für mich interessiert, und nun betrachtet er voller erstaunen, wie ich es in seinen Augen sehen kann, MEIN Bild! Irgendwann aber bemerkt er mich, wie ich ihn anschaue. Ich halte mich aber zurück, lächle nicht, sondern schaute ihn einfach nur an… ich muss es ja auch nicht so eindeutig machen… Vielleicht hatte er es ja auch schon gemerkt! Ich hoffe doch nicht… Dann… den Gedanken schließe ich am besten in die hinterste Ecke…

Er schaut mich ganz normal an, und auf einmal merke ich, wie er meine Hand berührt, die ich lasch am Stuhl herunterhängen lasse. Ich wusste was er wollte und ich öffne sie leicht, damit er mir das Stück Papier, worüber wir Kommunizieren, in meine Hand stecken konnte. Kurz bevor gehen wollte, blieb er stehen und schaute es sich noch mal an. Er lächelte leicht und deutet dann darauf, worauf seine Lippen ein simples „Schön" bildeten und er dann zu seinem Platz zurückging. Ich bin erst mal baff… er findet mein Bild also schön… wow… Wenn ich könnte würde ich jetzt mein Herz festhalten, ich glaube es explodiert gleich vor Freude…

Aber erstmal widme ich mich dem Stück Papier, was mir Yugi in seine Hand geschoben hat.

‚Nun ja, es kloppen sich ja nicht alle einfach so auf den Arm herum. Und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, weil du vielleicht denkst, dass du dir mal aus Jux und Tollerei dir mit einem Messer darauf rumkloppst. Ich weiß dass du die meisten Verletzungen durch meine Bande hast… Es tut mir Leid, aber die brauchen Beute…Lässt dich das alles etwa kalt?'

Also langsam fängt der mir an in Rätseln zu sprechen… oder er hat mir ziemlich den Kopf verdreht… Egal, es soll nicht böse gemeint sein, aber er ist dran schuld, auf jeden Fall… Aber könnte mir bitte einer erklären was das zu bedeuten hat? Ich hab mit meiner Faust auf meinen Arm geschlagen, dass kann ich jawohl machen wie ich will… aber irgendwie süß… er sorgt sich um mich… Aber wieso tut es ihm leid, wenn ich von SEINEN Leuten verprügelt werde! Der Lehrer ist noch nicht da, so hab ich noch Zeit eine antwort zu schreiben:

‚Wie kommst du denn auf ein Messer? Ich habe mit der Faust auf meinen Arm gekloppt, und dass kann ich jawohl machen wie und wann ich mein, ok? Außerdem bist du doch der Kopf der Bande, du hast doch das sagen über sie, du kannst doch bestimmen, wen sie verprügeln oder nicht, und was meinst du mit ‚läst mich das alles kalt' ?'

Ich habe gerade noch Zeit, der Lehrer steht schon vor der Tür, ein Glück haben wir Fensterscheiben in unseren Türen, also drehe ich mich kurzerhand um und schmeiß Yugi das Zettelchen auf den Tisch. Dieser dreht sich von seinem Gesprächspartner weg und greift sich schnell das Zettelchen, als der Lehrer durch die Tür kommt.

Wie üblich stehen wir zur Begrüßung auf. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren gehe ich schnell zu ihm hin und gebe mein Bild ab. Ich hatte ja noch überlegt, ob ich es für Yugi kopiere, bevor ich es abgebe, aber das ist zu übertrieben, finde ich. Es gibt viele schöne Bilder, wo sich kein Schwein darum schert, wer es schön findet und wer nicht, aber trotzdem… Ich warte einfach mal ab… Hoffentlich bekomme ich es bald wieder…

Die Stunde sowie der Tag verliefen ereignislos. Yugi und ich haben manchmal noch ein paar Mal das Zettelchen hin und her geworfen, aber für mich spricht er immer noch in Rätseln…

‚Na, Fäuste sind der Anfang, und Messer das Ende, dass solltest du eigentlich bald mal wissen. Ich weiß, dass ich der Kopf der Bande bin, aber es tut mir leid dir das zu sagen, aber ich habe nicht immer die Kontrolle über sie. Und du läufst halt immer da entlang… Na, das ich dich ‚Süßer' und ‚Hübscher' genannt habe…'

Ich habe nicht wirklich alles verstanden, aber irgendwie geht mir das auf die Nerven! Ich weiß, ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber ich weiß, dass er mich sowieso verarscht, also warum sollte ich da keine Berechtigung haben, sauer auf ihn zu sein und grob zu antworten…

‚Also dass mit dem Messer hab ich immer noch nicht verstanden, interessiert mich auch nicht. Es ist mein leben… Und so geht es dich auch nicht an, welchen Weg ich nach Hause nehm, nur deine scheiß Einstellung die regt mich auf! Am Anfang hab ich darüber nachgedacht, aber du verarschst mich ja sowieso also warum sollte es?'

‚Man du hast ein Brett vorm Kopf… Du bist ja noch schlimmer als ein blinder Maulwurf dem man den Weg weisen will. Wieso regt dich meine Einstellung darüber auf? Du bist komisch… aber du gefällst mir… Und wieso kommst du darauf das ich dich verarsche?'

‚Ach weißt du leck mich doch am Arsch!'

Ich hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr auf seine tuerische Art und weise wie er mit mir umspringt… Das hat er schon öfters mit mir gemacht. Erst umwickelt er mich, bringt mich fast dazu ihn zu küssen und am nächsten Tag springt er mit mir um wie ein Stück Dreck! Ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht, und mir auch jedes Mal danach geschworen ihn zu vergessen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht! Jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, egal wie, so spüre ich wie mir heiß und kalt zugleich wird, und ich es nicht einmal will! Aber ich habe vor kurzem einfach aufgehört zu kämpfen… ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere, und daran es nichts mehr zu machen…

Zum Schluss hatten wir auch noch Sport! Das kann ich überhaupt nicht abhaben! Ich habe zwar, angeblich, einen guten Körperbau, aber ich hasse Sport einfach… Und das schlimmste ist ich muss ja mit Yugi zusammen machen! Der Lehrer hat uns so eingeteilt, also wird er mich wieder wie so oft löchern warum wieso weshalb weswegen ich ihn so barsch angemacht habe! Das geht ihn einen Scheißdreck an! Ich möchte einfach mal meine Ruhe vor ihm haben, ich weiß doch sowieso wie es nachher ausgeht: Ich bin auf dem Weg nach hause und ich werde mal wieder von seiner Bande überfallen und verprügelt, während er einfach zuschaut und sich über mich kaputt lacht… Ich find das einfach ätzend!

Kaum hatte ich mit den anderen Jungs das Spielfeld betreten, wurden uns auch gleich die Bälle zum Warm machen zugeworfen: Volleyball. Doch vorher wurden die Pärchen zum trainieren eingeteilt. Ich wusste nicht ob ich kotzen oder vielleicht doch mal wieder Freudensprünge machen sollte, als ich wieder mit Yugi trainieren musste.

Wir stellten uns in Position, und kaum gab der Lehrer den Startpfiff, wurde auch wieder wild durcheinander gemurmelt. Und kaum hatte ich den Ball zu Yugi gebaggert, fing er auch schon wieder an zu reden: „Yami warum soll ich dich am Arsch lecken!", fragte er und schmetterte den Ball zu mir zurück, doch ich konnte ihn erwischen und baggerte ruhig weiter. So wie es aussah war er meiner Antwort geduldig, denn er braucht gut 5 Minuten um nachzufragen: „Erde an Yami! Ich hab dich was gefragt!", sagte er und er wurde langsam gereizter. Nun gut ich muss mich wohl äußern und mit ihm reden, obwohl ich mir dann ausmalen kann, wie blöd ich doch war, so mit ihm zu reden: „Das prügelst du mir nachher doch ein, also hör auf mich zu fragen!", war meine kurze antwort und ich schmetterte den Ball hart zurück, sodass Yugi sich auch mal anstrengen darf. Ich glaube nur, dass ich ein wenig zuviel Kraft eingesetzt habe, denn der Ball fliegt viel zu weit und Yugi muss ihn holen. So hab ich wenigstens etwas Ruhe von ihm… Doch leider nicht lang genug, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden kommt unser Ball auf mich zu und ich spiele ihn etwas über meinen Kopf, solang bis Yugi wieder an seinem Platz steht und ich ihm wieder zuspielen muss.

Zu meinem Glück sagte Yugi den Rest des Unterrichts nichts mehr, nur noch das wichtigste. Ich hätte mich mittlerweile wieder selber Ohrfeigen können… Aber ich bin nun mal sehr Launenhaft, dafür kann ich nichts… Nur ich wünschte ich hätte sie nicht an Yugi ausgelassen… Irgendwann müssen wir uns mal aussprechen, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Ich verliebe mich immer wieder in ihn, und jedes Mal es das Gefühl stärker den je… ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich das hier noch weiter durchstehen soll… Aber wir reden ja nicht länger als 5 Minuten, und wenn ja dann ist einer nach einiger Zeit sauer und wir kommen trotzdem nicht zu einer Lösung… Aber wäre das nicht ein Liebesgeständnis? Eigentlich schon, aber es soll je keins sein! Ich möchte einfach nur… eine verfuckte Lösung für dieses Problem…

Ich bin auf dem Heimweg. Mit Yugi habe ich kein Wort mehr geredet, ich werde ihn doch sowieso gleich wieder sehen… Und schon biege ich um die nächste Ecke und bin in ihrer Gasse… ich bin als kleines Kind gerne hier gewesen, und ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Ich bin immer noch gerne hier und auch wenn es ihr Revier ist… so können sie nicht einfach alles in ihren Besitz nehmen. Denn es steht nirgendwo, dass es ihr Bereich ist… Ich darf mich also legal hier Aufenthalten, geschweige denn durchlaufen, um nach Hause zu kommen… Doch ich spüre schon ihre Anwesenheit… Sie warten wohl schon auf mich… Nun gut, sollen sie. Ich darf machen was ich will und lass mich von ihnen auch nicht aufhalten… Langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen… Ich kann ihre gierigen Blicke spüren… Doch irgendwas hält sie zurück… oder irgendwer? Vielleicht… nein, dass glaube ich nicht… Yugi würde sie auf mich loslassen wie Kampfhunde auf ihr Opfer, und so war es ja auch wirklich… Seine Leute waren ja auch Kampfhunde, die einfach nur warteten, bis sich jemand ‚ausversehen' hierhin begibt, wo er ein wehrloses Opfer ist…

Aber zu meinem größten Erstaunen passiert nichts! Sie greifen mich nicht an und sie zeigen sich auch nicht… Seltsam… Yugi… warum?

Ich schmeiße schon wieder auf mein Bett. Ich lege meinen Kopf in das Kissen. Ich bin so ein Arschloch! Warum bin ich so mit ihm umgesprungen, warum? Er hat seine Leute zurückgehalten und mich damit bewahrt wieder einmal mit gebrochenen Knochen zurück zu kommen und mal wieder solange von der Schule wegzubleiben… nein, nicht von der Schule… von ihm… Warum musste ich mich auch gerade in dich verlieben, Yugi? WARUM? Mir laufen wieder einmal die Tränen aus den Augen… Jedes Mal wird es schlimmer, und du verstehst nicht… Warum muss ich es immer so schwer haben? Es gibt so viele Menschen da draußen, wieso muss ausgerechnet ich so ein beschissenes Glück haben mich in jemanden zu verlieben, von dem ich weiß, dass er mich immer und immer wieder auf brutalste Weise ausnutzt? Ich bin für ihn wie ein ding, ohne Namen… aber ich habe einen Namen! Doch ich weiß ihn im Moment einfach nicht… Ich fühle mich schon so lange benutzt, dass ich ihn einfach vergessen habe… Deinetwegen Yugi! Einfach nur Deinetwegen! Weil du mich zu dem Gemacht hast, was du wolltest: Eine Maschine ohne Gefühle, die sich irgendwann nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat… Entweder weißt du dass, oder ich werde dich irgendwann einmal sterben sehen, denn dann will ich nicht mehr… Diese Tränen… die habe ich satt! Ich möchte wieder frei sein, ich will… dass du endlich siehst wie fertig du mich machst! Wegen dir habe ich alles verloren! Ich vertraue kaum noch jemanden, nur wegen dir! Schon die ersten Tage hast du mich verändert! Das bringt mich in die Hölle, weißt du das? Ich habe keine Träume mehr, ich trage kaum noch Liebe in mir, es ist nur die Liebe zu dir, die ich noch empfinde, so habe ich das Gefühl, und diese Liebe macht mich krank, da ich weiß dass du sie nie erwidern wirst! Man hat mir von Anfang geraten, dich in Ruhe zulassen, und wegen dir habe ich sie verloren… Weil du mich blind machst! Mein Gott Yugi, Ich liebe dich! Warum siehst du das nicht und hörst auf sie einfach auszunutzen! Ich will einfach nicht mehr… Ich möchte hoffen… und für diese Hoffnung würde ich alles geben… ich habe keine Perspektive mehr… Ich habe alles verloren…

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
This life's the last endeavour  
To find the missing life line_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_My flower withered between the pages two and three  
The one scent forever gloom gone with my steams  
What the dark that sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

_Nemo sailing on  
Nemo let it go_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore  
Name forevermore!_


End file.
